1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder device, and more particularly to a holder device for stably supporting various objects in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical supporter devices or holder devices have been developed for holding or supporting various objects in vehicles, such as mobile phones or portable phones, or the like, and comprise a holder plate or bracket for receiving or supporting the objects.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,744 to Richter discloses one of the typical supporter devices or holder devices comprising a holder plate or bracket pivotally attached to a lower mount plate with a universally adjustable mounting device, to receive and to adjustably support the objects in vehicles or the like. However, the typical supporter devices or holder devices are required to be solidly attached or secured to the vehicles with screws or fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,302 to Wang discloses another typical supporter device or holder device also comprising a holder plate or bracket having a pair of slidable clamping plates movable toward or away from each other, to receive and to adjustably clamp and support the objects in vehicles or the like. However, similarly, the typical supporter device or holder device is also required to be solidly attached or secured to the vehicles with screws or fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,661 to Patterson discloses a further typical supporter device or holder device also comprising a cradle rotatably or pivotally attached to a lower mount plate for receiving or supporting the objects in vehicles or the like. However, similarly, the lower mount plate of the typical supporter device or holder device is also required to be solidly attached or secured to the vehicles with screws or fasteners.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional supporter or holder devices.